ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Ayrtonia/Archiv1
Menü Hey Toni, sieh dir mal das an und überleg dir mal was, wie man das Optimieren kann und was man noch ergänzen sollte - wir besprechen das dann Heute abend :) [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 09:03, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hey Toni, ich hab mal ein Menü erstellt, weil das wohl bei dir und mir voll und ganz untergegangen ist xD Ich hatte vorhin etwas zeit und hab mir mal die arbeit gemacht. Das Neue Menü bedeutet für uns unter anderem Leider, eine Menge Arbeit, da viele Kategorien angelegt werden müssen auch ein paar neue diverse Seiten ^^;; Aber ich denke, wir schaffen das! wir haben nun schon so viel geschafft und sind schon sooo weit gekommen - da kriegen wir das uach noch gebacken :D Für das Menü, siehe . lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:25, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Synergie Hey schnucki ^^ habs mir erlaubt dir ein paar vorlagen für Synergie anzulegen und dir die TOC vorlagen einzubauen damit es ordentlich aussieht :3 ---[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 14:49, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab dir soeben das Deutsche Bild eingefügt :) Hoffe das war ok für dich :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 04:21, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich wollte dir einfach mal sinnvoll zur hand gehen da ich eh nur ganz kurz online war heute morgen... Ich weiß es fehlt noch jede menge und überall fehlt es an irgendwelchen kleinigkeiten. Naja, ingame ist meine Motivation auch nicht gerade hoch. Als SMN kriegst keine PT, Astralburn ist scheiße - weil bei mir alles laggt - und laufend muss man bei den Events wie Dynamis den selben scheiß Job machen und wenn man mal hilfe braucht, hilft einem keine Sau aber man selber soll ständig bei irgendwelchen Aufträgen, Missionen oder sonstigen helfen... Und jetzt, wo neue Erweiterungen kommen und neue inhalte und pi-pa-po fällt der lustpegel nochmehr, da man eigentlich noch soo viel tun möchte, es alleine aber nicht kann und keiner helfen will wie z.b. bei ToAU missionen -.- :::Ach toni-mausi ich kann dich echt verstehen. Naja, vielleicht brauchen wir beide wohl mal Spieltechnisch ne ablenkung - ich kenn da ne menge MMORPGs die sehr toll sind ^^ FFXIclopedia Benutzerseiten Wir sollten den Text ein wenig anpassen, da die User hier nur eine seite haben und nicht so wie im englischen zwei profil seiten ^^ aber die übersetzung ist gut - wobei das ein wikiasyntax ist und nicht übersetzt hätte werden müssen XD aber die übersetzung ist geil ^^ hasu gut gemacht ^-^ schöne grüße --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 13:23, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Prüfung moin schnucki ^^ die prüfung lief nicht gerade berauschend -.- aber villeicht hab ich hier und da ja doch was richtig ^^;; naja, dauert eh locker 2-3 wochen bis wir sie korrigiert zurück erhalten -.- --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 08:09, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:23, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin ^^ Hey toni, ich würde dich bitten folgende Vorlage oben in Dein Profil einzubauen, damit user die hier und da mal einen Aktiven user anklicken (vielleicht ja auch dich) sofort wissen das du zu den admins gehörst: . danke dir :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki :Wie ich sehe nimmst du mich wörtlich :3 einfach süß xD --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki arbeit :P hey schnucki ^^ könntest du das hier übersetzen? dann wäre die seite fertig :D --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::Erledigt!--Ayrtonia 12:32, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::du bist ein schatz :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 19:08, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::ach stell dich nicht so an ^^ dir gefällts doch ;) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 19:20, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey ^^ Hey Toni ^^ falls du zeit und lust hast - kommst du MSN? im übrigen wollte ich dir noch sagen du bist echt der absolute Hammer, du hast sooo viel geschafft - wenn ich könnte würde ich dich glatt umknutschen :D --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::hey ^^ da scheint wohl jemand ein paar Kristalline Erinnerungen-Missionen gemacht zu haben :P ich muss heute abend noch meine COP zu ende bringen mir Rajas-Ring holen >:D Dann hab ich COP endlich für ein udn allemal fertig! :D fehlt nur noch ZM16+ xD Und wie läufts bei dir? --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki :::Jaja, die lieben missionen ;P Ich darf jetzt erstmal noch Windi_missis machen -.- hab also auch noch ne menge vor mir -.- naja, mal sehn wann ich zum spielen kommen, muss heute noch zu meinem Vater, aber danach wird gezockt bis zum umfallen :P --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::::Wenn du mal Online wärst, wenn ich Online komme, würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen <3 --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki Bardenslipper ^^ Hey schnucki ^^ sagmal, wäre verschieben nich gegangen? :D--[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:25, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hochzeitsring Hoffe du bist zufrieden :P --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 20:42, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Sehr sogar! Vielen Dank! <3--Ayrtonia 20:48, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Immer wieder Gerne <3 --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki Huhu na hat dich meine Arbeitsgeilheit jetzt auch angesteckt? XD --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::Verdammt sind wir beide heute wieder fleissig ^^ und ich hab immer noch über 200 Bilder -.- Grüßle --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 09:25, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::juhuuu :3 Also mal echt, deine Wortgewandheit haut mich immer wieder um :) Sagmal, biste heute abend in MSN? :) *knuddl* --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:41, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild Ansehen, akzeptieren udn löschen :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 14:42, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Waffen des Vollzugs Hey Toni, hab eben gesehen das du Waffenfertigkeitspunkte umgeschrieben hast in Waffen-Fertigkeitspunkte. Den Gedanke hat ich anfangs zwar auch, aber ich fand das wiederum ein wenig widersprüchlich mit dieser Seite. Abgesehen davon, finde ich Waffen-Fertigkspunkte schaut unschön aus und wenn man es spricht, ist es im prinzip ja auch ein Wort, oder was meinst du? Lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 09:24, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::RE Wieso hast du es dann hier genauso geschrieben wie ich es gemacht hatte? Jetzt bin ich nämlich verwirrt - abgesehen davon Englisch ist nicht gleich deutsch. Wir sagen Waffenfertigkeitpsunkte und nicht Waffen Fertigkspunkte, oder doch? Und wenn die im Englischen das so schreiben "Weapon Skill Point" dann müssten wir es Richtigerweise halber so schreiben "Waffen Fertigkeits Punkt" - nur liest und spricht das keiner so. Bisschen zwiespaltig das ganze finde ich. Wir sagen auch Waffenfertigkeit und nicht Waffen-Fertigkeit. Ich persönlich versteh sowieso nicht, wieso wir viele Wortkombinationen mit einem "-" verbinden, das macht man doch in einem Normalen Deutschen Satz doch eigentlich auch nicht oder eher nur kaum bis selten. Vielleicht liege ich ja jetzt auch Gramatikalisch gerade falsch, aber zumindest sollten wir das ganze dann einheitlich machen. Dann müssen wir das hier auch noch deiner Schreibweise anpassen. Lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:38, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::RE Naja, die alten Hasen sind nicht mehr da nur noch wir jungen Modernen. Ich finde wir sollten das also mal Anpassen. Im übrigen - für mich ist das kein Streitpunkt, sondern ich fand es einfach mal nötig diese Schreibweisen Varianten anzusprechen. Ich hab eine Idee, leg die Seite in deiner Schreibweise an und dann machen wir bei der anderen Schreibweise einfach eine Weiterleitung zu deinem Artikel. Ich denke es gibt kein Problem, wenn zwei Schreibweisen vorhanden sind, die richtig erscheinen solange wie sie auf den selben Artikel zielen - was hältst du davon? --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:48, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::::::RE Find ich auch vernünftig - im Spiel heißt es "Waffenfertigkeit" ^^ daher würde ich sagen Waffenfertigskeitspunkte wäre korrekter - wobei es das wort im Spiel selbst nicht gibt, wie mir aufgefallen ist. Falls du zeit hast, bin im MSN --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 12:47, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::RE Waffenfertigkeitspunkte gibt es im spiel nicht den namen, ich mach ja momentan die Quest mit dem Tachi des Vollzugs. Da heißt es nur, ich muss mich mit den Fertigkeiten meiner Waffe beweisen, den Waffenfertigkeiten. Daher ich nehm ich stark an das "Weapon Skill Points" einfach mehr eine eigen Interpretation der Amis ist, sonst wäre das Wort ja schon im spiel aufgetaucht --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 13:26, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Besonderes Ich würde das "Besondere" auf der Hauptseite gerne ändern - hättest du ein paar Vorschläge, was wir diesmal zeigen könnten? --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 15:06, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sonstiges Guten morgen, Hab bis 16 uhr schule, aber dann kann ich gerne Online kommen. Falls es was dringendes ist, muss halt meine Disku herhalten bis ich daheim bin :) lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:37, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Na gut ^^ dann noch einen schönen Tag und bis später --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:56, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Kurze info wegen dem "Problem". Lady-Whistler hat ein wenig rumgespielt und dadurch sind wir auf das Ergebnis gekommen das es an der Cache liegt - bei drei mal hin und her hatte sich das Problem gelegt - mal abwarten also --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 12:10, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wie du das mit der Entsendung machst, ist ganz dir überlassen. Im Prinzip sind wir ein eigenes Projekt, daher müssen wir nicht 1:1 zum englischen sein, aber wir können es sein ^^ ::::Hier mal der Kommentar von Lady-Whistler zum problem "Nach heftigstem Purgen einzelner Seiten (3 hab ich mal durchprobiert) und der Kat, sind die Artikel dann auch dort verschwunden. Scheint am wohl am Cache zu liegen. LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 08:36, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''". ::::Wir werden mal abwarten was Avatar zu dem Problem sagen wird, dann sehen wir weiter --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 13:04, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :hey ^^ :Wie stets - zeit für MSN? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| '(T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| '''Die Informatiker]] 12:12, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ^-^ Hey ^^ danke für die grüße ;) <3 [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 13:07, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) geschafft :P Endlich hab ich es geschafft, deine harte Arbeit wird ab Heute vierfach gewürdigt XD ich glaub ich dreh gleich am rad XD hier gugg HIERHIERHIER!!!!! *knuddl* [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 13:59, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) WSP Ist mir zu viel Gelaber und ich finde solche unendlich lange Texte einfach eher abschreckend - ausserdem müssen wir ja nicht 1:1 kopieren. Im übrigen ist die Seite noch nicht fertig, hatte nur mittagspause und gespeichert, damit es nicht weg ist wenn ich wieder komm. [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 11:24, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Keine Panik, ich Vergesse den Interwiki-link schon nicht [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 11:42, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Wikia Features Hey Toni, seit kurzem gibt es ja ein neues Wikia-Feature was allgemein frei zur Verwendung steht. Ich hab mir überlegt das neue Feature würde sich gut machen auf der Hauptseite/Besonderes. Ja, jetzt bist du bestimmt neugierig und willst wissen von was ich rede? Ich hab im folgenden Link einen versuch gemacht nur leider muss ich noch ein paar Größen anpassen, aber ich denke das wäre ein Tolles Highlight. Vielleicht auch sehr interessant für News :) Ich hoffe natürlich das ich Feature auch noch Größen mäßig anpassen kann. irgendwie bin ich gerade gemein - ich halte dich so richtig hin, anstatt es dir gleich zu zeigen :3 naja - nun aber mal wirklich HIER ist der Versuch - wenn ich alles optimiert habe, Werfe ich es mal auf die Hauptseite <3 [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] ::Ich habe es Heute ein wenig Optimiert - somit hab ich es nun auch schon auf die Hauptseite online gestellt. Ich finde das ist ein sehr tolles Features - mal sehen in wie weit wir es noch nutzen können ;) [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 07:40, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wenn dir noch was einfällt was wir unter Besonderes aufnehmen können/könnten, sag Bescheid. Dann werde ich versuchen dieses einzubetten. btw - Time for MSN? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 13:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work <3 PandeSteam 16:38, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Lizenz & Urheberrecht Hey Toni, sorry das ich so in Abstinenz Lebe, was das Clopedia angeht. Muss momentan ein paar Content-Projekte anschieben und ein neues Partner Wiki den richtigen Tritt in den Hintern geben xD Naja was ich dir eigentlich mitteilen wollt: Es gibt Artikel den Fehlt ein Bild, obwohl es Datei:XDY.png beinhaltet. Ich habe festgestellt, aufgrund von nicht vorhanden Lizenzen, werden Bilder über kurz oder lang direkt vom Server entfernt. Das heißt sie tauchen auch nicht mehr im Verlauf auf - sprich sie haben nie Existiert. Damit das nicht nochmal passiert, hab ich die Datei:Lizenzen beim Hoch laden ein wenig erweitert. Beim Hochladen von Bildern, die von Square Enix stammen darum bitte immer Copyright bei Square Enix ' auswählen. Die Seite verlinkt dann auch zu den Urheberrechten - somit sind wir in allen Punkten gut abgesichert! ::Ich such derzeit noch eine Möglichkeit, das die Bilder beim Upload automatisch die Square Enix Lizenz als Vorauswahl haben. Sobald ich das geschafft hab, wirst du es beim nächsten Upload merken ;) Sobald meine anderen Arbeiten weitgehendst abgeschlossen sind, stoß ich wieder zu dir! LG [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii]] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 06:26, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bei allen Bildern von SE in zukunft. Wir können gerne reden, wenn du mal im MSN wärst xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] :::MSN? ja? nein? bin nämlich nachher wieder weg ^^ [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 14:49, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) So, nun ist die Lizenz von SE automatisch die VORAUSWAHL - sprich, du musst nur das Bild hoch laden und nichts mehr auswählen. Eventuell musst du jetzt nur noch die Cache leeren damit das auch bei dir sofort funktioniert. So bequem kann man es haben - LG [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 19:14, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Technische problem Hey toni, mein Motherboard hat seit vorgestern den Geistaufgegeben -.- ich wieß nicht wie lang ich brauch bis ich das ding wieder zum laufen gebracht hab oder mir ne neue Kaufen kann -.- Mein Arbeitsplan verschiebt scih dadurch immens und ich hab auch keinen zugriff auf MSN oder ICQ - Ich bin gelegentlich hier in Wikia erreichbar und im Skype (während der schulzeit). Tut mir leid - musst erstmal ein bisschen ohne mich zurecht kommen T.T schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 07:46, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey... Mein PC ist nun ganz Schrott >.< Ein neuer kostet mich 500€ und das Geld hab ich derzeit nicht. Das heißt ich bin 2-3 Monate, wenn nicht sogar länger, ohne PC. Wenn ichs zeitlich und fachlich hin bekomme versuch ich während dem Unterricht noch etwas zu machen - aber das kann ich nicht garantieren. Noch 2-3 Monate und schule ist vorbei - sprich es wird alles intensiver, dann Praktikumssuche(Bewerbungen) und zudem noch viele Prüfungen für die ich lernen muss. *kriegt die krise* T.T [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 06:05, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Das wird leider lange dauern - 500€ bekomme ich nicht so schnell zusammen... [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 09:56, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey BABY! In ca. 30 Minuten kann ich vielleicht ZOCKEN! Es lebe die Externefestplatte und das Support team von SE XD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 18:23, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) JAY! Hab ich gemerkt XD war überrascht von dir schon ne mail zu haben xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 18:48, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Neue Regionen // Areal Aybssea & Gang der Echos Hey^^ hab gerade gesehen, dass als Region noch Abyss fehlt und Gang der Echos, oder? Shimaya 19:52, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hmm -.- die blödenmonsterzeilen funktionieren mal wieder nicht so wie sie sollen -.- Langsam kotzen mich diese dinga echt an XD :wenn ich glück hab, kann ich die tage spielen xD aber noch läuft nichts xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:17, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, die NM-Monsterzeilen -.- Die erste geht einwandfrei, die zweite Zeile versenkt sich dann plötzlich in der ersten Zeile unter Hinweise xD und ich peil absolut nicht wieso -.- Achja, erstell bitter immer einen neuen abschnitt für ein neuees Thema - ich muss immer erst suchen wo deine nachricht auf meiner Disku ist xD Lg [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:40, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wie umständlich XD moment, ich versuch nochmal in dem Artikel ^^ [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:43, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :tz xD ich such eben gerne ;) Komisch - nun gehn die vorlagen -.- Gestern die ganze ärger mit deR vorlage gehabt *grml* ds ding will mich wohl verarschen XD Naja, dann werd ich mal morgen die Monster weiter umsetzen ;) [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:48, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab vorübergehend nen 0/8/15 laptop von nem kumpel, der es nicht wirklich bringt und ich auch nicht weiß, wann er den wieder Brauch, da er ihn selbst eigentlich öfters für die Arbeit nutzt. Wenn du mal zeit hast, kannst dir ja gerne mal das mit "Brown Pyxis und Blue Pyxis" bei |dem hier ansehen und mal sehn ob du das irgendwie in die Deutschen vorlagen rein bekommst :3 [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 18:02, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey Toni, Abyssea hast ja echt gut gemacht ^^ Mir ist eines Aufgefallen "Augmented Items" würde ich glaub ich besser eindeutschen zu Augmentierte Items - Wäre auch ne prima Kategorie. Was meinst du? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 07:38, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich dachte Potenzial Items ergeben sich aus irgendnem auftrag etc im Grauberg (R). Ich bin aber der meinung schon mal irgendwo was in richtung "Augmentierte Waffen, Items" etc mal gelesen zu haben ... xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 11:52, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja klar versteh ich dich. Ich wollte einfach mal Fragen, weil das langsam schon immer wichtiger wird und wir dazu natürlich auch Kategorie brauchen [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 12:12, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Background arbeit Wie du merkst, kümmere ich mich gerade um "problemfälle". Sprich ich räum grad im Hintergrund ein wenig auf. Dabei ist mir DAS untergekommen. Scheint wohl aus deinen Anfängen zu sein ;) [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 12:17, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Verwirrung Du hast diese Vorlage angelegt, für was ist die? Denn du verwendest diese im Lehrplan 164, wobei es eigentlich diese Vorlage dazu gibt und dies hier in der Kategorie:Vorlagen in der Auswahl oben mit eingearbeitet ist. [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 09:06, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Lehrgang vorlage besteht definitiv länger als deine ;) Im übrigen wollte ich an dem Auftrags/Missionen Format in allgemeinen nichts ändern, weil das für uns bedeuten würde alle Aufträge/Missionen zu überarbeiten. Daher hab ich für die Lehrpläne diese extra Vorlage angelegt. Und ich glaub nicht wirklich das wir alles so machen Müssen wie die Amis - schließlich sind die Artikel klar und deutlich strukturiert und gut verständlich aufgegliedert. Deine Questvorlage, können wir wenn wir sie Farblich etwas ändern für die Missionen/Aufträge von Abyssea verwenden - was hälst du da von? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 11:03, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC)+ ::Hallo gehts noch???? Ich hab dich ganz normal gefragt und dich auch kein bisschen angefahren. Wenn du schlechte Laune oder sonst was hast, dafür kann ich ja nichts. Und meine zweite Antwort, war einfach nur eine begründung WIESO ich diese Vorlage angelegt hatte und entschuldige meinen Vorschlag - mach doch was du willst - viel spaß noch [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 11:16, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich grüß nicht, weil ich meistens hier bin wenn ich in der Schule sitze, also versuch ich mich kurz zuhalten da ich nen Dozent im Nacken hab und keinen Lust drauf hab das der auch noch meine Wikis sperrt, was mir jetzt aber momentan recht Jacke wie Hose ist. Den Anderen hat er zwar schon Facebook und sonstige Seiten gesperrt, aber egal. Wäre ich schlecht gelaunt oder sonst was, würde ich keine Smileys machen - soweit solltest du mich eigentlich kennen Tony... Ich hab von dir nie ein JA und AMEN verlangt - ich hab immer deine ehrliche Meinung erwartet - wenn du was nicht gut findest, sags einfach - darum spreche ich dich auf so was an. Und ich unterstelle dir gar nichts. Ich sehe mir nicht jeden Artikel an und da die wir eine feste Formatierungsvorlage für Aufträge haben sehe ich mir diese sowieso nicht an wenn neue erstellt werden, aber da ich wusste das dieser Lehrgang dein erster war, hab ich einen blick drüber geworfen. Und da grundlegend alle Artikel arten GLEICHFORMATIERT sein sollten hab ich dich darauf angesprochen und nur weil ich gesagt hab das die von mir angelegte Vorlage länger besteht, darf ich mich von dir anschnauzen lassen. Und nur zur info - JETZT BIN ICH ANGEPISST und daher beende ich das hier vorerst. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 12:25, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey Toni, Augmented Items = Potenzial-Items = Potenzial. Das thema können wir soweit abhaken. Was nun unsere Obige Diskussion angeht, ich hab dich keines Wegs angemacht und es tut mir leid das du dich so gefühlt hast. Ich muss ausserdem sagen, das ich recht enttäuscht bin darüber zu hören das du laufen nur ein "Ja und Amen" abgegeben hast. Ich habe stets deine ehrliche meinung erwartet und kein "Ja und Amen". Was die Vorlagen allgemein angeht, sollten auch alle anderen Artikel dem Format angepasst werden aber die Entscheidung überlass ich dir voll und ganz. Du willst nun bestimmt wissen wieso? Ganz einfach, ich überlasse dir dieses Projekt voll und ganz. Keine Angst, ich bin nicht weg. Ich werde immer wieder hier sein und weiter Arbeiten, auch werde ich dir Helfen falls du meine Hilfe benötigen solltest. Schöne grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:34, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Huhu :D Naja, zurück ziehen würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich hab nur noch fast 1-2 Monate Unterricht und dann gehts für mich ins Praktikum und Zwischenprüfung steht dann auch an. Das heißt für mich momentan allgemein, weniger zeit für alles und dafür sehr viel lernen. Daher überlass ich dir das Wiki, da ich weiß das du eine Verdammt gute arbeitet Leistet und ich deine Arbeit auch sehr schätze. Du bist ja nicht umsonst Administrator geworden. Ein Wiki aufzubauen, oder ihm wieder Leben einzuhauchen ist oftmals nicht einfach. Es gibt viele Englische Wikis die laufen wie geschmiert, problem bei uns in Deutschland ist eben halt das sich viele erst gar nicht an Wikis trauen, da sie keine ahnung haben von den Vorlagen et cetera. Genau das erschwieirigt die Arbeit als Leiter eines Wikis. Wir haben viel erreicht was dieses Wiki angeht und ich bin fest überzeugt davon dass du das Wiki auch weiterhin in die richtige Richtung bringen wirst. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:03, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen ändern sich nach Bearbeitung hey^^ wollte gerade die Seite Mono Nchaa übersetzen, bin in Änderung rein gegangen > Quelltext, habs geändert, und dann hat der dieses "Bürger von Windy" Layout geändert, warum auch immer, keine Ahnung warum x.x, sry wenn ich rum nerv :p Shimaya 10:41, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)Mono Nchaa Hey Ihr beiden, Das liegt wohl leider am Grafischen Editor. Der macht manchmal leerzeichen rein. Wenn du etwas schreibst, solltest du vermeiden das dass erste zeichen ein leer zeichen ist sonst sieht das so aus: Test Genau das war der fall bei Mono Nchaa, hab das problem durch das löschen der drei leerzeichen jeweils behoben. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 10:53, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) La'Loff Ampitheater Hey toni, wollte dir nur sagen das La'Loff-Amphitheater schon existiert und dein neues La'Loff Ampitheater falsch geschrieben ist. Du hast den gleichen Artikel nur mit Falschem Titel neu angelegt. Schöne grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:52, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Naja schnucki, shaari hatte doch mal zugegeben das sie selber nicht mehr spielt - also nicht grad verwunderlich das hier und da was nicht stimmt [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 04:53, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dies & Das :D Morgen Toni, 1. Da du ja gesagt hast du machst die Regionen weil dich die roten links so nerven, hab ich mir gedacht mach ich mich mal an die Monster ran - so nach und nach ;) 2. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du ganzen unten bei Final Fantasy XIV für das Wiki abstimmen würdest :D 3. hab ich nun vergessen -.- Werd ich nachher ergänzen wenn es mir wieder einfällt xD Liebe grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:04, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dein Wunsch Hey schnucki, du wolltest doch gerne mehr Elemente aus dem Englischen übernehmen und da hab ich mir gedacht dazu gehört auch die Hauptseite. Ich bin zwar noch nicht fertig, wie man an der Karteikarte sehen kann und am Blog, aber ich Arbeite dran, was hälst du davon? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:54, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Auch dieses Wiki ist jede Mühe wert! Hoffe ich krieg ich die 2 fehler noch gebacken! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Schau dir nochmal die Hauptseite an, ich wäre nun fertig. Leider funktioniert die Karteikarte nicht so wie ich es gerne hätte, das liegt daran das es die Extensions nicht leider nicht gibt bei uns (wartungstechnische gründe). Aber ich denke als neue Hauptseite kann sich das so wie es ist, schon sehen lassen oder? Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, werde ich die Alte dann mit meiner Neuen ersetzen. lg [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:45, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) **Noch steht Gast da, sobald die Cache des Wikia Servers geleert wurde sollte dein Name da stehen wenn du eingeloggt bist und wenn du nicht eingeloggt bist, wird Gast dort stehen. Und ja, diese karte meinte ich. Soll ich die Alte Hauptseite damit austauschen? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 20:10, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Grundlagen Ich wollte die Grundlagen als Tab mit auf die neue Hauptseite einbinden, nur fällt mir momentan optisch nix ansprechendes ein, daher wollte ich dich mal fragen was du dir da vorstellen könntest. Die Englische Variante finde ich persönlich recht hässlich, ich würde zu Icons tendieren ähnlich wie hier. Jedoch bräuchten wir da jemanden der uns welche machen könnte - kannst du sowas vielleicht? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:56, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Bitte schön [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:26, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Naja, wollen nicht. Es wäre zumindest eine Idee, oder gefällt dir das so wie es jetzt ist? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 00:18, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Die GIFs sind sehr toll! Das schnelle wechseln irritiert, kannst du das auch langsamer machen? Im übrigen sollten alle Icons 100x100px haben, dann schaut das optisch am besten aus! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:23, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Na das hört man gerne! Kannst du dann noch paar Icons machen für die Grundlagen? Du hast Freie hand, sie sollten eben nur 100x100 px haben. Wenn ich GIF nämlich mit hilfe von |100px auf 100px verkleinere funktionieren sie nicht mehr und das wäre blöd -.- [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:12, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Das Nationen bild mit dem Übergang und das mit den Völker find ich toll, ich denke ein Tick schneller darf es schon sein. Sonst meint vllt jemand sein Pc hängt. Was die größe angeht, nur mal ne übersicht für dich. Hier sind die bilder links 54px groß und darunter sind sie 40px groß, was auch ok ist. Da sie nur auf einer Seite zu sehen sind, also links. Unsere jedoch sollten schon eine ganze Seite füllen können und nicht nur die halbe, oder was meinst du dazu?[[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:12, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Jap, ein wenig schneller im Übergang und die GIFs sind perfekt! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:44, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Optimal schnucki - *hut ab* [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:07, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Freu mich schon drauf, eventuell kriege ich es heute oder morgen Abend sogar noch fertig [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:11, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tutorial Ähm, meintest du vielleicht soetwas hier ? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 07:36, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeiten Hey Toni, du warst mal wieder absolut Fleißig in den letzten Tagen. Ich wollte dich nur auf etwas hinweisen, worüber wir uns beide schon bei Shaari aufgeregt haben. Sobald neue Seiten reinkommen, werden diese Bearbeitet und Fehler raus gemacht - genau das machst du momentan, so wie es Shaari bei uns gemacht hat ;) Ein bisschen Zurückhaltung kann uns beiden nicht Schaden, wir wollen ja schließlich niemanden verkraulen oder? Im übrigen wollte ich dir noch Sagen, du machst dich verdammt gut als Administrator. Wenn dieses Projekt irgendwann sein Ende erreicht hat, sprich das alles Existiert, würde ich mich freuen dich im FFXIV wiki zu finden :) Im übrigen hab ich mit der Grundlagenseite angefangen und mir geht noch ein Bild ab für die Jobs - kann das sein? Hier kannst du dir mal den Anfang ansehen! LG schnucki [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 12:07, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Ja, das weiss ich. Aber als ich NEU war, war das auch verständlich, weil ich noch viele Fehler machte. Nach über 2 Jahren hat sie mich immer noch kontrolliert, obwohl ich von ihren Bearbeitungen und alte aus nicht mehr aktiven Nutzer viele viele Fehler entdeckte und somit ich der Meinung war/bin, dass sie es nach über 2 Jahren nicht mehr nötig hat, jede Seite von mir sofort zu ändern/kritisieren/kontrollieren. Sie hat mich auch nie über meine Fehler informiert, so wie ich es tue und möchte jemandem die Chance bieten seinen Fehler selbst zu korrigieren. Du bist einem Nutzer gestern schon zuvor gekommen und hast seinen Fehler korrigiert, was ich aber stehen lassen wollte.^^ :Ich verstehe sehr wohl das man anfangs mehr Fehler macht, was auch verständlich ist und Fehler machen wir alle hin und wieder. Zu Beginn will ich einfach eine Hilfe bieten, nur leider kommt es mit der Kontrolle nicht so an, daher wünschte ich etwas mehr Kommunikation untereinander. Ich kann oder wie jeder andere nicht mehr tun, als Fehler korrigieren und auf der Diskussionseite eine Nachricht hinterlassen. :Die meisten Fehler die gerade passieren, ist, dass Links aus dem englischen Text nicht überprüft werden, sondern übersetzt in den Text eingefügt, obwohl der Artikel vorhanden nur andere Bezeichnung. Sie erscheinen im Text somit als rot. Im Moment versuche ich das zu verhindern, das ist alles. :Das war auch der Grund warum ich dich darum bat ins MSN zu kommen. Ich will verhindern das wir Gegeneinander arbeiten und keiner den Spass verliert. Aber wie kann man etwas sagen oder handeln, ohne falsch anzukommen? Bestes Beispiel hier! --Ayrtonia 12:26, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich versteh dich ja, daher wollte ich dich einfach mal darauf Hinweisen. Ich finde es halt nur wichtig, das wir es bei Neulingen anfangs nicht Übertreiben - so wie Shaari das allgemein gemacht hatte. Massive Fehler sofort ausbessern, alles andere würde ich einfach eine FFXIclopedia/Checkseite machen, wo wir nach gewissen Zeiten die Seiten nochmal prüfen - was hälst du von der Idee? ´Dort können wir beide, Seiten eintragen die nach einer gewissen zeit von uns GEcheckt werden müssen, ohne das sich andere Benutzer "kontrolliert" oder "Genervt" fühlen. Ich kann dir leider nur Skype anbieten >:< [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 12:39, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die benutzerdiskussiion der Benutzer "Vollspamen" finde ich, ist ne gute idee. Naja, Skype kann man auch chatten - ich telefoniere ungern über headset XD [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 16:46, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) BIld löschen Hi könntest du bitte die beiden Dateien Magieschädel.png löschen? Ich hatte vergessen das Wikia kein Umlaute im Dateinamen mag. ZeroFire 08:48, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:04, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Hey^^, kannst du bitte auch das erste Bild von Aquamarin Weithose.png löschen? Dachte, das funktionierte nicht, da Firefox mir das nicht angezeigt hat.... Danke! Shimaya 14:53, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :*Ahhh, so bildet man sich weiter.. wußte nicht, das der dann einfach das erste überschreibt.. was wohl auch Sinn macht.... Shimaya 15:10, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zinkerz ganz einfache Erklärung der Grafische Editor hat das gemacht, ich hatte nur das Bild angepasst und der wird wohl automatisch die : davorgestellt haben, werd das aber gleich abändern. ZeroFire 18:47, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Und fertig. ZeroFire 18:57, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hey Schnucki, da du ja momentan mehr Events als ich machst, kannst du DelNorte für seinen Bericht ein paar Screenshots machen? Kampffertigkiten, Unterhaltung während eines Events. Kampfmenü - sowas in die richtung wäre praktisch. DAnke schon mal [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:34, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hach du bist klasse! Schick se per mail an peterreim@gmx.de *knuddl*[[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 10:49, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Na ich klinkt mich einfach hier unter dieser Kategorie ein *lach*. Du hast einen Artikel Schriftrolle Dunkelgeist erstellt - die amerikanische Seite hat aber das nur unter Artikel Dark_Spirit abgelegt. Einige deutsche Artikel gibt es schon ohne "Schriftrolle_" was machen wir nun? Nur damit wir das gleiche machen?! LG Bluelove 07:14, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Hm scheint bei der am-Seite das gleich zu sein "Dark_Spirit_Pact" und "Dark_Spirit" sind im Grunde die gleichen Artikel komsich aber naja gut dann ^^. Sorry wegen der Störung. Bluelove 07:17, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Test Hey schnucki, Ich hab gerade die Hinweisnachricht das jemand eine Neue Nachricht hier hinterlassen hat bearbeitet - wie gefällt dir das? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 10:54, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Den gibts nun nicht mehr ;) Ne, ich gugg mal ^^ ich finde war die "letze Änderungen" blöd, aber mal sehen , ob ich die wieder finde [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 12:54, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hab noch was geändert, schreib mir mal ne nachricht ^^[[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:02, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *bitte noch eine nachricht! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:13, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Muhahahaha! Auf die knie und füße küssen ;) *größen wahnsinnig wird* ::*Wenn man erstmal dahinter steigt wie das funktioniert ist es eigentlich einfach -.- Hauptsache es passt nun! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:37, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Hätts Du wohl gerne ein Kniefall! *Kopfschüttel* Ein halber tuts auch *Hofknicks* --Ayrtonia 14:49, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Abyssea Lichter // Übersetzung Hey Ayrtonia, bin mal, nach langer Zeit, auch wieder hier.. Ich wollte selber sogar noch was nach schauen, bei dem mir dann aufgefallen ist, dass die Lichter von Abyss anders übersetzt sind, als sie im Spiel in der deutschen Version heißen. Pearlescent, ist zum Beispiel blau und ebon eigentlich schwarz. Ich wollte da nicht einfach was ändern, ohne euch doch noch mal zu fragen. Vor allem wollte ich noch fragen, ob es möglich ist, irgendwie bei den Lichtern die englische Übersetzung noch mit rein zu nehmen. Ich kann mich wohl selber als bestes Beispiel nehmen...: Wenn ich mal wieder nach ner Woche oder so in Abyss bin und die chests mache bei einer exp ally, dann habe ich manchmal das Problem gehabt, zu unterscheiden, welches welches Licht in der englischen Übersetzung ist.. da ich nie alle Lichter am Anfang haben will... mittlerweile habe ich das mir dann selber in Excel aufgeschrieben :p.. Aber ich denke, dass das hier im Wiki ne gute Hilfestellung wäre, für die, die das gerade neu nach schauen, oder sich unsicher sind, oder? Shimaya 12:06, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Hey, ja, ich habe da jemanden, der mir die Lichter in englisch sagt, wenn ich die in deutsch sehe, der checkt dann immer die Boxen für mich und sagt mir dann, was das in englisch wäre lol. Bei meinem nächsten Abyss werd ich mal von jedem Lichen nen Screenshot machen, damit ich auch die exakte richtige Übersetzung rein machen kann. Shimaya 13:26, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Hmm.. ne, das hab ich auch noch nicht, ich weiss nur die, die ich im Laufe auch kriege, da ich aber nicht HNM mehr bin, krieg ich die "guten" Key-Items nicht wirklich mit, aber eins hab ich gekriegt.. ich schau mal nach, ob ich sonst was finde. Wir wrden aber irgendwann demnächst die kriegen, hoffe ich zumindest, die ein paar Statuseffekte verlängern, ich meine HP Boost und so höher. Shimaya 14:03, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hi you should keep in touch :< Its good thanks, bike repairs 210€ (insurance covers 110€). hand is good now thanks :) however my knee still hurts <_< doctor next week if doesnt go away :x MSN Hey Schnucki, hab seit Freitag meine letzten PC Teile, zusammengebaut ist er auch schon und die Installationen laufen, leider brauch ich aus Schultechnischen gründen eine Menge programme, so das dass ganze noch ein wenig dauern dürfte, aber die Tage kommt noch MSN und dann können wir uns wieder unterhalten! ^^ Im übrigen "Hut ab" für deine Arbeit die letzten Wochen, du hast eine menge Regionen angelegt! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 13:40, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Verdammt -.- ich weiß meine ID nicht mehr XD [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:48, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Hä?wie gibts denn sowas? Nie aufgeschrieben? Ohje, keine Ahnung wie die bekommst und kann mir net vorstellen das SE Hotline es Dir am Telefon sagt. Das is schwer! So bin off, schwerer Tag morgen! Nachti Schnucki und viel Glück! --Ayrtonia 17:53, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Loool XD ich meine MSN XD [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 17:58, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gute nacht! :D Adoption Hallo Toni... Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, da ich ja leider schon länger nichts mehr von dir gehört hab... Ich wollte dich gar nicht lang belästigen, da du ja hier wieder recht Aktiv bist, wollte ich dich fragen ob du das Wiki gerne Adoptieren würdest. Wenn ja, würde ich dir Bürokratenrechte einräumen. Ich schätze deine Qualität der Arbeit sehr. Aber mehr freut es mich, das du dich dem Thema Wiki und zugang von Wissen für jedermann immer noch widmest. Ich würde mir zwar wünschen, mit dir weiterhin Seite an Seite arbeiten zu können, aber ich weiß natürlich auch das ein Wiki wie eben dieses in deinen Händen sehr gut aufgewahrt ist. Liebe grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXIV Wiki] 19:12, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Da du ja dem anschein nach nicht mit mir Kommunizieren möchtest, würde mir auch ein einfachs "Ja" reichen. Dann würde ich dir die Bürokratenrechte zukommen lassen. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXIV Wiki] 15:14, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi Toni, achso... Klar. Gut darüber nachzudenken ist natürlich wichtig. Schließlich geht es hierbei ja nicht um eine kleinigkeit sondern um große Verantwortung. Ich werde dir die Rechte dann mal übertragen. Ich wünsche dir viel spaß und auf eine gute Konkurrenz! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXI Wiki] 06:33, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Netter Vorwurf. Selbst wenn ich hier keine Rechte habe, steht es mir dennoch frei hier zu editieren. Dieses Wiki ist quasi meine Heimat, daher schau ich hier immer stetig vorbei - wäre mir das projekt hier egal, dann hätte ich es nie ausgelagert... :Ich weiß leider nicht wo dein Problem liegt, da du ja nicht fähig und Erwachsen genug bist mit mir darüber zureden. Was ich in deinem Fall sehr überraschend finde, da ich dich eigentlich ganz anders kennen gelernt hatte. :Das einzige was ich vermuten kann, wo dein problem liegt - ist das ganze Bezüglich den Vorlagen und die änderungen die du an diesen gemacht hast, wo wir uns ein wenig im Klinsch gelegen sind. Ich will mich mit dir auch gar nicht darüber streiten, weil das Kindisch und Sinnlos ist und ein streit sowieso zu nichts führt als zu Starrhalsigkeit und Blindheit für die fakten. :In den Wikis die wir zusammen aufgebaut haben, hat sich einiges geändert. Die Vorlagen sind weitaus einfacher geworden, vieles geschieht von alleine und durch eine spezielle Seite können nun ganz leicht Textbereiche durch einen anderen Ersetzt werden. Ist im übrigen Sehr praktisch für die vielen Artikel im FFXI wiki die noch nicht übersetzt sind - geht relativ flott damit, da die erweiterung jede seite durchsucht und dort den begriff gegen den neuen Austauscht, aber das ganze wird dich wohl kaum interessieren. :Ich würde mich trotzdem gerne mit dir unterhalten um zu erfahren wo dein problem liegt und was genau dein Problem mit mir ist... [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXI Wiki] 07:07, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hätte ich nen Grund dir einen Vorwurf zu machen? Nicht das ich einen wüsste. Ich habe keine Homepages verteilt. ES gab das Forum zu der LS und eine zweiseitige HP von SVG da er sich den Arschaufgerissen hatte und sich im hintergrund rauf und runter um die Wikis gekümmert hatte. Wir waren Partner, wenn du eine HP gerne gehabt hättest, hättest du das nur sagen Brauchen. Du kannst auch jetzt jederzeit eine haben, da ich dir in vielerlei hinsicht sehr Dankbar bin. Ich hab immer dazu gestanden das der Server gesponsort wird und ich hab auhc kein geheimnis daraus gemacht. Man kann es selbst heute noch auf der Homeage nachlesen... Das ich mit dir nicht vieles absprechen konnte, lag oftmals daran das du einfach unerreichbar warst und irgendwann gibt man halt auch auf, weil arbeit sonst liegen bleibt. Du hast es mir in diesem Punkt also wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht. Das ich in der Linkshell nicht das alleinige Sprachrecht hatte ist fakt. Das hab ihc auch heute nicht, da ich nur Mitglied bin und Admin des Forum. Jeder muss sich bewerben, egal wer. Selbst wenn es Jesus höchst persönlich sein sollte. Geld gab/gibt es bis heute noch nicht dafür und wenn das eines deiner probleme sein mag - auch kein Problem. Du kannst das was du gesponsert hast gerne wieder haben. Das mit dem logo war nicht meine Entscheidung sondern die meines Leads und auch er hatte dies selbst eingebunden - den schuh zieh ich mir daher nicht an. Was du vielleicht nicht weißt, ich bin Täglich in jedem Wiki einmal drin hier auf Wikia und kontrolliere nach Spam und ob irgendwo fehler auftauchen. Nur weil ich das projekt auf eigene Füße gestellt habe, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich mich somit jeglicher verantwortung hier entziehe. Auf eine Schneeballschlacht hab ich gar keine lust. Du siehst nur das, was du sehen willst. Zu einem Dialog braucht man definitiv zwei leute und wie oft bin ich dir nachgelaufen weil ich irgendwas absprechen wollte mir dir? Oft genug und irgendwann kommt man sich dann halt echt verarscht vor wenn man was absprechen will aber der andere später/gar nicht erst auftaucht oder da ist, aber tausend andere sachen macht. Das Problem war ich nie alleine. Sowas nennt man auch den "Domino-Effekt". A fängt und B zieht mit - so geht das immer weiter bis man an so einem punkt steht wie wir hier nun. Du fühlst dich benutzt und hintergangen und ich mich von vorne bis hinten von dir verarscht. Du verlangst von mir das ich mit dir sachen Abspreche, bist aber nie da damit man was mit dir absprechen kann - wie soll sowas funktionieren? Hätte ich gedanken übertragung versuchen sollen? Oder wie hattest du dir das vorgestellt? Schön zu sehen, das es immer leicht ist anderen den Fehlern in die Schuhe zu schieben - ich danke dafür. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'(Yuuki)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXI Wiki] 12:20, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC)